It
by Black Heiress
Summary: cap 1: Lily se muere de ganas por dormir, James le da un beso de dulces sueños y recibe un puñetazo a cambio. Kat es una impedida para Transformaciones y Sirius no tarda en hacérselo saber... r&r!


**Disclaimer: no soy JK Rowling, por lo tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

_Nota de autor: tu review es importante, tu opinión cuenta!_

_**It's Time For Us To Take A Chance**_

Capítulo 1 

Lily Evans, la chica de melena pelirroja sentada en la parte más alejada del Salón de Reuniones, apartó un molesto mechón rojizo que se empeñaba en hacerle cosquillas en la nariz y suspiró. Llevaba más de dos horas ahí sentada escuchando a los demás Prefectos quejarse, a los Jefes de Casa resoplar con cada tontería que decían y a Dumbledore proponer maravillosas soluciones a todo, y lo que ella quería era dormir.

¿Qué por qué tenía tanto sueño?

Ya quisiera que la razón de sus ojeras fuera que la noche anterior se había escapado como los demás de séptimo a Hogsmeade al 'night club' de moda. Pero no, no era nada de eso. Se trataba más bien de un exceso de **responsabilidades. **Había pasado la noche anterior escribiendo como una posesa para llenar los dos metros de deberes de Transformaciones, y eso más lo aburrido de la dichosa reunión podían más que ella.

Ese era el lado negativo de ser Prefecta y además Premio Anual: tenía más obligaciones de las que podía manejar, los deberes se le acumulaban y su vida social estaba completamente arruinada.

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde el regreso a Hogwarts y ya se le había complicado la existencia como hasta final de curso. A este paso estaría copiando apuntes hasta el día de la graduación, o quizás ni tendría tiempo de asistir a la graduación porque estaría demasiado ocupada resolviendo los tontos problemas de todo el mundo, cosas como cuadrar que las pruebas para los aspirantes a entrar a los equipos de Quidditch no coincidieran, que el aula Encantamientos no fuera usada como el motel de turno (y tanto que le había costado lograr que las parejitas dejaran de hacer sus 'indecencias' en la torre de Astronomía!), que los estudiantes no estuvieran en los pasillos después de las 10...

Si, lo más probable es que estaría escuchando incoherencias y resolviéndolas hasta finales de Junio, sobretodo con la tremenda ayuda que tenía para aguantarse su último año en el Colegio de Magia: James Potter y el ego de James Potter.

¿De quién había sido la grandiosa idea de ponerlo a él, justamente a él, como Premio Anual?

Emitió otro suspiro de profunda exasperación a la mención (así fuera mental) de ese... ese... ese. ¡Por Merlín!

¿Tenía tanto sueño que no podía ni pensar en un insulto para Potter?

Instintivamente echó un vistazo por la sala en busca del objeto de todas sus desgracias y lo encontró susurrándole al oído quien sabe qué cosas pervertidas a la Prefecta de Ravenclaw, que soltó una risita coqueta y batió sus largas pestañas seductoramente. Claro, ella tenía que hacer todo el trabajo mientras él intentaba imponer un record de polvos esporádicos o algo por el estilo.

Lily sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida de todas las cosas que estaba pensando y de lo cínica que se había vuelto, para luego posarla en la palma de la mano, con el codo apoyado en la mesa. Los ojos se le cerraban lentamente con cada palabra que decía el Director, pero ella no podía dormirse.

_¡Oh, Dios mío, te esas durmiendo! _Escuchó gritar a una vocecita en su cabeza. _¡NO TE DUERMAS!_ se regañó a si misma.

Pero el cansancio pudo con ella, y pensando en varias maneras de matar a Potter y a su amiguita con agonía prolongada terminó de cerrar los ojos, sólo descansaría un ratito...

"Evans... ¡Evans!"

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se mareó. McGonagall, que la había estado llamando y zarandeando para despertarla la miraba con mala cara mientras que el resto de los presentes murmuraban al respecto a la vez que salían de la sala. Aparentemente la reunión al fin había terminado.

"Oh, vaya, lo siento muchísimo..." comenzó a disculparse, pero Dumbledore apartó un poco a McGonagall y le sonrió.

"No se preocupe, señorita Evans" luego bajó la voz y dijo en tono de confidencia "Yo mismo descansé los ojos durante el discurso del Profesor Binns"

Lily forzó una sonrisa y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y salir de allí.

"Hasta que se digna a despertar la Bella Durmiente"

El comentario no le hizo nada de gracia a la pelirroja, que se giró para ver quién iba de listo. Era el mismísimo James Potter.

"Aunque yo no sabía que la Bella Durmiente roncaba"

"Ja, ja. Piérdete, Potter"

"¿Y también se despierta de malas?"

Lily ya iba a replicar, pero recordó que lo que quería era dormir el resto de la tarde.

"Argh, para qué perder mi tiempo" resopló, encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

"Hey, Evans¿a donde vas?" le llamó James, apurando el paso para alcanzarla.

"A dormir, imbécil"

"Entonces..." la tomó por el brazo, obligándola a girarse, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. "Dulces sueños"

La pelirroja no supo cómo su mano respondió tan rápido: en menos de segundo y medio su puño se estrelló con la nariz de Potter.

"Dulce viaje a la enfermería, James" le dijo con tono de burla, sacudiendo suavemente su mano adolorida y con una sonrisa de triunfo se alejó de allí con rumbo hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Potter la había besado. POTTER la había BESADO! Y ella le había roto la nariz. Y aún así tenía sueño. Lily sacudió la cabeza y siguió andando hasta que Veinte minutos después atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y recorrió el lugar con su verde mirada en busca de Katherine Woods, su mejor amiga.

Al fin dio con ella en la mesita del fondo, con cara de concentración y apuntando su varita hacia su escoba.

"Que haces, preciosa?" preguntó Lily tras ella fingiendo ser un chico y poniendo su mejor intento de voz seductora.

"Lilian, no estoy de humor" ladró la chica en respuesta. Tenía una larga melena de un tono castaño rojizo atada en una coleta desordenada y sus ojos verde agua fijos en la escoba frente a ella. "El jodido hechizo de transformaciones no me sale! Tengo una hora y media intentando convertir mi escoba en lechuza y lo único que hago es el ridículo..."

Lily no se sorprendió de las risitas y miradas raras que les mandaban los demás alumnos que holgazaneaban en los demás sillones al ver la pobre escoba: tenía lunares morados, un par de tentáculos, plumas y afilados dientes que mostraba cada vez que lanzaba gruñidos amenazantes.

"No pasa nada, Kat" dijo Lily en un intento por reconfortar a su debatida amiga. "Estás segura de estar pronunciando el encantamiento correctamente?"

"Yo lo que creo es que nuestra querida Kat es impedida para las Transformaciones. Claro, es comprensible, no todo el mundo tiene mis habilidades"

Las dos chicas se voltearon para observar al grandísimo idiota que había hecho tal comentario y se encontraron con la sonrisa de suficiencia de Sirius Black. El chico, mucho más alto que ellas, se apoyaba de la mesa con una mano mientras que la otra recorría su perfecta cabellera negra.

"Mira, Black, tu única habilidad es conquistar chicas con una frase tan patética como: _Que tal, nena, esto fue amor a primera vista o quieres que pase por aquí otra vez?_, así que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí" siseó Kat, muy ofendida.

"Sabías que pones una carita adorable cuando te enfadas?" dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente e ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de Kat.

"ARGH!" Kat resopló y se volvió para seguir con lo suyo, no sólo por lo enfadada sino por el notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Apuntó su varita a la escoba y una vez más pronunció el hechizo para demostrarle a Black que no era una impedida para Transformaciones, logrando, lastimosamente, todo lo contrario. La escoba comenzó a agitarse y a gruñir aún más fuerte y para asombro de todos comenzó a dar vueltas por la Sala Común, persiguiendo a unos chiquillos de primero y causando pánico generalizado.

Lily buscó su varita en los bolsillos de su túnica pero Sirius fue más rápido que ella: murmuró un encantamiento apuntando a la escoba y ésta dejó de mordisquear la túnica de una asustada chica de sexto y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Con otro encantamiento, volvió a su apariencia normal.

Sirius la tomó y se acercó a una avergonzada Kat que no se atrevía ni a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Es un crimen tratar a una Nimbus 1500 de esa forma, es una magnífica escoba de carreras. Si necesitas clases de vuelo, estoy disponible" dijo el chico a la vez que le tendía la escoba. "Aunque te irían mejor unas clases de Transformaciones. Lo que prefieras, preciosa" esto último se lo susurró al oído, dándole escalofríos a la chica, para luego alejarse hacia James, que acababa de entrar por el retrato y traía muy mala cara y un adhesivo en la nariz.

"Que te pasó en la nariz, Prongs? No me digas que te peleaste otra vez con Flint"

"Si, Potter, cuéntanos a todos qué te pasó en la nariz" intervino Lily, acercándose a ellos. Un grupo de chicas que se habían autoproclamado el club de fans de los merodeadores se acercaron preocupadísimas e hicieron un circulo alrededor de un nervioso James que no sabía que responder.

"Eh… si, ese idiota de Flint se lo tenía merecido, lo único que pudo hacer fue partirme la nariz mientras que yo lo mandé a la enfermería" dijo al fin lo primero que se le ocurrió y rogándole al cielo que Lily no lo desmintiera.

Las molestas chicas comenzaron a vitorear y a felicitarlo, enfadando a Lily aún más.

"Ah, si?" preguntó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. "Y cuantos puntos nos hiciste perder, Potter?"

"Eh… 20, si, 20, pero no se preocupen, los recuperaremos en el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada"

Ahora comenzaron a aplaudirlo, y antes que Lily lo dejara en evidencia frente a todo Gryffindor, Kat la llamó desde las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio y no tuvo más remedio que abrirse paso a empujones para llegar hasta ella.

"Supongo que la nariz rota es obra tuya" Kat le dijo sonriendo una vez que la hubo alcanzado.

"Si, y sino fuera porque no quiero perder puntos de verdad le dejaba el ojo morado para combinar"

"Y que fue lo que hizo esta vez?"

"Me… me besó"

* * *

Te gustó? Lo odiaste? hazmelo saber con un review porfis!

**_Syn_**.


End file.
